


Book an Appointment Next Time

by Yumitheboring



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, One Shot, Outlaws (mentioned) - Freeform, POV Dick Grayson, Tim Drake is So Done, brotherly antics, english isn't the author's first language, third wheeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumitheboring/pseuds/Yumitheboring
Summary: Dick wants to hang out with his little bro, Timmy, for the weekend.Unfortunately, it's at the same time that Jason comes home from a mission in outer space. And he is not happy that Dick is there when he gets home to greet his little Boyfriend.Hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	Book an Appointment Next Time

Every once in a while, Dick liked to visit his brothers. 

He doesn’t have a lot of time to spare, with working two jobs in Bludhaven, but he tries to make room for some brotherly bonding. 

A difficult feat, with some of them, especially Tim, who always seemed to have something going on. Dick, I need to finish my patrol report before going to bed, I don’t have time for a movie marathon. I can’t go on patrol together with you today, I already have a stake-out planned with Jason. Not now either, there’s a board early meeting tomorrow. 

In short, if Dick wanted to spend time with Tim, he needed to force Tim into agreeing. 

So when he was in Gotham for the weekend, he decided not to inform any of the bats, and gave his brother a little surprise visit. 

Tim’s home security was pretty good, and Dick was sure that he had triggered about half a dozen alarms by the time he managed to put a foot through the window. 

The window wasn’t Dick’s favorite choice of entry. It was actually way more secure than the door, being built to ward off unwanted vigilantes or at least give Tim a heads up before they enter. The door on the other hand only had a padlock and a door bolt. Anything else and it would arouse the interest of burglars. Easy work for Nightwing, but it wouldn’t do for the neighbors to catch Dick Grayson breaking and entering. 

Thus, he’d have to put up with Tim scolding him later, because he’d have to reset the alarms. 

Until that scolding, Dick was going to smother his baby bro with cuddles. If he was lucky, it would moderate the berating to come. 

„Timbers?“ Dick asked when he didn’t see Tim in his living room. He padded across the room, into the office, the room where the workaholic could usually be found in. 

Luckily enough, there he was. Only illuminated by the blue light of his laptop. His ginormous supercomputer was in another safe house. Good, he thought, while walking in, it would be easier to just shut it closed it and whisk Tim away.

„Tim, I called out for you,“ Dick pouts. „Why didn’t you answer?“

„Didn’t hear it,“ Tim lied smoothly. And Dick would have believed it if it weren’t for the fact that the door had been wide open. 

He decided to ignore the evasion in favor of nagging Tim about the more worrying habits, „You should at least turn the light on. You’ll ruin your eyes like this.“

Tim, still typing away furiously and not looking up, hummed, unconcerned. 

A few more seconds of not being paid any attention, Dick promptly decided to snatch the laptop away. Tim grabbed after it. Unsuccessfully. 

He whined, „Di-hick! I was working on that!“

„Well now you aren’t anymore. So you can come and sit down with me on the couch, I brought Thai,“ he held up a bag, filled with various dishes. Little to no healthy food, Dick wanted to be the cool sibling occasionally. And also because he preferred to eat unhealthy things more. 

Tim crossed his arms over his chest, not quite willing to show his happiness over the food just yet. The older strode out of the office over to the couch, and started unpacking from the white plastic bag. After sulking enough to show his displeasure in getting interrupted during his work, Tim finally trudged to sit next to him. He put on the news channel.

„We’re not watching that,“ Dick said, when he looked up to see which channel was playing. 

The news in Gotham were basically just warnings for which places to temporarily avoid, how much more traffic there would be because some idiot decided to crash during a car chase. 

And for the Gotham Crusaders it was a the equivalent of a crime-tracking-app. Not exactly the best thing to watch during lunch, especially when you would need to stop in the middle of it to go and help out the GCPD. Ignorance is bliss, sometimes. 

He snatched the remote from the table, switched though the channels in practiced cursory speed. There. He went back one channel, one click too many. Say Yes to the Dress was on. 

Tim, having been forced to watch the show one too many times and immediately recognizing Randy Fenoli’s voice, protested, „We are not watching that either!“ He grabbed for the remote, still in Dick’s hand.

„What’s wrong with it? Don’t at my favorite show like that,“ he raised his arm high enough for Tim not be able to reach it anymore. 

Not pleased, Tim tackled him. When he still couldn’t quite touch it, he tried to shimmy his way up Dick’s chest, „Come on, give it to me! You got to pick last time.“ 

„Nu-uh. Last time was my turn but you and Jason ganged up on me.“

„No way, it was totally my turn!“ Tim grumbled, when he remained fruitless. Then, his eyes lit up from one second to another as he grinned up at Dick.

„Oh no you don’t,“ Dick warned, but to no avail. Tim’s grabby hands quickly found his hips, tickling him mercilessly. 

When Dick could barely breath anymore and was begging for mercy, Tim struck, taking advantage of Dick finally loosening his grip on the remote. He started switching channels. 

„No fair Timmy, tickling is cheating.“

„All is fair in love and war,“ Tim stayed on Dr. Who. 

Dick gave up and began eating the fish cakes straight from the box it was in. Tim looked through the many dishes, deciding what he should eat first. 

„By the way,“ he asked. „How’s life as a cop?“

„A lot more work than I expected. It’s a bit exhausting sometimes, to be honest. But totally worth it in the end of the day.“

„Well, remember to always take some time off for yourself if it gets too much.“

„Oh, I know when it’s time to take a break, unlike a certain someone.“

Tim scoffs, but knowing that this argument would be a loosing battle for him, keeps quiet. 

Half way through the episode, someone unlocks the door and softly steps in. They both look up from the TV and look at each other briefly, trying to figure out who it could be. Most of the bats should be on patrol by now. Dick is the one to stand up and investigate first. 

When he arrives at the front door, he is a bit surprised, „Jason? I thought you were on a space mission with the Outlaws.“

„I was. We were done sooner than anticipated. What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in Bludhaven?“ For some reason Jason seemed annoyed. 

„Can’t a guy visit his little brother?“ Jason huffed and stomped past him. 

„Tim?“ Dick heard him call out. Maybe he should wait a little, give the lovebirds privacy for their reunion after two months of separation. 

Waiting a couple seconds, he got impatient and bored. He joined Tim and Jason in the living room. He shouldn’t have waited, as it turns out, because they were in the middle of making out, Jason’s hand traveling downwards on Tim’s back. Dangerously low. Nope, Dick wasn’t going to let them do anything more while he was still in the apartment. „Guys? Could you postpone the PDA until I’m gone?“

Jason grumbled, unhappy about being interrupted. Tim at least had some shame and seemed slightly embarrassed, an apologetic look in his eyes. 

The three former Robins all sat down, strategically Dick in the middle. Tim was attempting conversation, but Dick couldn’t concentrate on it. Not when Jason is giving his that death glare. Clearly, he wants Tim alone. But Dick wasn’t about to go, he came to Gotham specifically to spend time with Timmy.

Even when Jason started to make obscene facial expressions and gestures, he wouldn’t budge. Dick’s face turned red and he tried to figure out what Tim was talking about instead, distract himself from Jason’s lewd behavior. It seemed like some kind of nerd talk, probably not something Dick would have understood even if he were to have paid attention earlier. 

Jason, realizing that his grimaces and glares weren’t having their desired effect, and Dick could simply ignore him by looking away, initiated a new approach. His arm snaked over, behind Dick’s back, to caress Tim’s cheek. 

Tim, too caught up in some kind of new theory for Dr. Who and very familiar and comfortable with his lovers affection, didn’t realize that he was being touched. Dick, on the other hand, did very much realize it.

It would not make him leave the apartment however. Jason would have to try harder for that to happen. 

And try harder he did. 

Jason’s hand slipped down Tim’s neck, rubbing it until he was satisfied, then moved down, under the oversized shirt Tim was wearing. 

This, Tim did notice.

He squeaked, when the cold hands touched his chest. His rambles came to a halt. 

„Jay?“ He asked uncertain. Then he looked at Dick, searching for answers. His mind seemed to move a mile a second, trying to solve this new mystery presented to him. 

„What’s up babybird,“ Jason asked nonchalantly, as if there wasn’t anything going on. 

But as great of a pokerface the second Robin could put on, Tim would see through it, being the second greatest detective and all. 

The cogs were turning. Jason looked amused, yet annoyed. Dick looked disturbed, yet determined. 

Dick’s eyes glanced briefly at Jason’s hand in his shirt, looked away promptly. Jason noticed and smirked. Tim was now catching on. 

„Jason, why are you trying to make Dick uncomfortable? Wait - don’t tell me. Is it because… It’s because because you want him to leave.“

„Heh, can’t hide my intentions from your beautiful mind, I guess,“ Jason chuckled. „So now that you know, why don’t we kick Dick out together so that I can kiss you.“

Dick grumbled. 

„You two really are something. You seem to think that this is about spending time with me, when this is clearly a cockfight.“

They both sputtered and protested, saying that it wasn’t the case and they just wanted to spend one on one time with Tim.

„Yeah maybe in the beginning it was about bonding time. But it clearly decreased to some macho contest or something. Who is more persistent, the bigger willpower.“

Dick tried to defend himself, stuttering away, while Jason just gave up and apologized for his misdoings. He knew that Tim had a point and that they couldn’t convince him otherwise, no matter how hard they tried. Tim’s crazy theories were correct most of the time, as proven when Bruce turned out to be alive lost in time somewhere. 

„So I suggest you two take this elsewhere, so I can enjoy Dr. Who without your childish arguing diverting my attention,“ his voice was final.

The older former Robins looked at each other, contemplating what to do in this situation.

„Don’t just look at each other, leave. Don’t come back until you’ve made up,“ Tim sighed. „I’m not letting another fallout between the bats happen after having worked so hard to keep it all together.“

„I don’t think this will result in a fallout, Timmy,“ Dick said, suddenly worried about his brothers sanity. Have the many family dramas caused Tim to go insane and even more paranoid about something going wrong than Bruce?

Tim rolled his eyes. „Of course I don’t think this incident alone would result in a fallout. What I’m worried about is that if these sorts of things keep happening, eventually we’ll have a snowball problem, with no turning back. Fix things in the early stage, or you won’t be able to later on.“

The room was silent for an uncomfortable period of time. Dick and Jason simultaneously decided to get up and leave. Jason being angry was one thing, Tim being slightly agitated another. The best course of action was to follow his orders and let him cool down. 

Because as mentioned previously, Tim usually was right. 

And also because they were terrified of possibly making Tim mad. It almost never occurs, but when it does, all the bats became glad that Tim isn’t a supervillain. Since with the right motivation (such as wrath), Tim could probably take over the world in less than a year. 

Yes, the best course of action is to say goodbye to being the one that lastet longest in their competition of endurance. 

They would need to make an appointment next time when they wanted a day of monopolizing Timmy time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, let me know what you think :)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
